The pounding of an unbeating heart
by Kiba aru Tenshi
Summary: (Rated R for violence. But there IS homosexuality) Complacent with his books and spells...Tzevi has spent his unlife trying to extinguish the shadows of his past. Soon, however, they will all come back to haunt him.
1. Life

Author's note: All characters are MINE. While the ideas came solely from White-wolf I   
did not steal the characters...;;. I 'lub' the characters ::sweatdrop:: Anyhow, this is NOT a   
sexual story, it was rated like it was because of violence. While the characters are gay, there is   
really nothing to be offended about. Still e.e if you're one of those people that get upset by   
homosexuality, I guess you shouldn't read this.  
  
Two more things X_x this story is somewhat old so it may not be my best...and while I tried to keep everything true as V:tM was written...some things may have been changed for the stories sake.  
  
okamanootoko@aol.com  
  
"This is how, it begins. Push it away but it all comes back again. All the flesh, all the sin.   
There was a time when it used to mean just about everything. Just like now"-Nine Inch Nails  
  
  
  
In a deep nook of the seemingly deserted mansion, mumbling resonated through the   
floor that was a ceiling for the basement. It grew slowly, from an inaudible whisper to an   
incessant chant, drilling through the cracks of the concrete and stirring the restless spirits that   
abided there in. A match was struck against the side of a box, and a small tiny flame flickered to   
life, lighting the owner's hand as he touched the flame to several candles, pausing only long   
enough for the wick to catch flame. He continued his rhythm of words as he lit the sixteen   
candles, the words translated from Latin to English as if he had known the words his whole life.   
A few ribbons of long jet-black hair fell in front of the man's cold dark brown eyes as the   
flames dance on their wicks, in the shape of a star, with their master at the very center.  
He was a small man; standing up straight he would be more than 5'7" tall, with a small   
chiseled face with hollow cheekbones and dark circles underneath his eyes void of emotion.   
Only by the expenditure of blood, could Tzevi give his ghostly pale skin any hint of color. Even   
then he would only slightly pass for one of the living, not that that worried him. Tzevi preferred   
to keep his distance from the vile kine as often as possible. In life, with his dark looks and sneer,   
Tzevi was regarded as handsome. But now, as the years had drained the essence from his   
body, he had lost that something that had drawn so many admirers.  
  
Hands warmed from the pits of hell touched the base of Tzevi's spine and traced   
upwards to his neck as other unseen spirits leapt into the receiver and transmitted their power to   
him. Then the hands were ripped away violently, and Tzevi was chilled as a single violent wind   
blew through the cold, but sealed basement. The light from the candles blinked off, as if flipped   
off by a switch, leaving Tzevi alone in the basement, wondering what he had done wrong.   
A moment later he saw the door to the basement opening, and smelled the scent of   
death that was familiar to his own. Light from the upper portion of the house flooded in, and   
Tzevi gritted his teeth in anger, fangs sliding down over his lower lip. He got up slowly, but   
made no moves to welcome whoever had decided to make such an unwelcome intrusion into   
his chambers.   
  
His eyes narrowed to focus on the figure forming a black shadow against the light, even   
as a vampire his vision was not perfect, and he still needed to wear his tiny wire-rimmed glasses   
whenever he remembered to put them on. He noticed a moment later, with a slight trace of   
disgust, that the person was Julian.  
  
A seneschal for the Prince, and his favorite childe, Julian stood at the top of the stairs. It   
looked as though he had spent hours in front of the mirror before even thinking about going out.   
His short brown hair was neatly groomed and brushed back, a white shirt and pants, that   
seemed to be the bottom half of a two-piece designer suit, were wrinkle free. The picture of   
perfection, and he still looked at least halfway alive, if Tzevi had cared he would have been   
jealous.  
  
"Lord Tzevi." Julian offered him a short smile as he started down the rickety wooden   
stairs "May I come down?"  
  
It was blatantly apparent that Julian would not turn and retreat, even if Tzevi had   
responded to the question with that answer. So Tzevi nodded, and absently, but not too   
discreetly, kicked some of the candles away to disguise the shape of a star.  
  
"Rather dark in here, is it not?" Julian asked, trying to make polite conversation as he   
reached out and flipped on a light switch. The single light bulbs that hung from the ceiling   
flooded the room with a bright iridescent hospital light, and Tzevi squeezed his eyes shut. Being   
so used to the darkness it hurt to be exposed to so much light so quickly.  
  
Julian watched Tzevi's reaction and flipped the switch so the light disappeared. He was   
in Tzevi's territory, anyway, and it would not do good to make the proprietor angry. Besides,   
he could see in the dark fine. "My apologizes, I didn't stop to consider that..."  
  
"Are you here for some particular reason?" Tzevi interrupted, sliding his tongue over his   
fangs so they would once again return to where they belonged, it would not do to bare your   
fangs at someone of high power, "Or did you wish to socialize?"  
  
"I do not interrupt rituals unless it is of the utmost importance." Julian said matter-of-  
factly, and it seemed to Tzevi that he had no real wager on what was actually important to   
someone like Tzevi "I came to warn you about Reed."  
  
Tzevi's blood cooled over a degree or two at the mention of the man's name, his   
discontent with the name even being mentioned was apparent, and Julian stepped back a foot.   
"Did he not suffer the Final Death over a month ago?"  
  
Julian frowned "While that may be the case...there have been many rumors. Too many   
to disregard so freely. I heard from Brooke that he has been flouncing about St. Louis trying to   
locate you. Apparently he has some urgent business with which to discuss with you."  
  
"Reed is dead." Tzevi's eyes lit up with rage as he growled, "That Tzimisce bastard is   
never to bother me again!"  
Julian shrugged nonchalantly, as if the situation bothered him not "Only relaying to you   
what I have heard. Perhaps Vint could scout the area for you. Better to be safe than sorr-"  
  
"Perhaps, Julian," Tzevi interrupted once more, interjecting just enough sarcasm into his   
name to get Julian's attention "My gargoyle has better things to do then scan the city for some   
phantom that no longer walks. I saw him die, and this Nosferatu of yours must have simply been   
mistaking."  
  
"Alright then." Julian nodded, his face a mask of indifference "But perhaps you'll take   
this a bit more seriously." He produced a small white envelope with a gold seal keeping it shut.   
Even as he lifted it from his pocket, an odd smell wafted to Tzevi's nostrils. It was unidentifiable,   
something that smelled like a mixture of roses and blood. Julian handed the envelope to Tzevi,   
threw him another one of his signature short but sweet smiles, and left.  
  
Tzevi turned the envelope over and slid his fingernail under the fold, breaking the seal.   
The image imprinted on the seal was tiny, but he thought he could see two bats biting each   
other's necks in mid-flight, blood spraying the sides of the circle. He heard Julian making his   
way up the stairs, slowly of course, as he pulled out the crimson note.  
  
The letters were scrawled in a dim color gold that was almost invisible against the   
crimson, but he could tell it was Reed's unmistakable handwriting, with the sharp loops and   
daggered T's. He read:  
  
Tzevi sweetheart,  
You've slipped away from me one too many times love, each time by the skin of   
your gangly arms, leaving only blood on my fingernails like a shadow, or a memento. I   
haven't quite figured it out yet.  
The reason that I've decided to record my thoughts in such an unconventional   
form of communication is that I am almost positively assured that it will reach you   
quickly. You thought I had died, didn't you? Foolish boy...as always, leaving the scene   
before making sure the job was done. I had not yet a chance to sing my swan song...thus   
I have remained on this plane.   
Look for me, my precious darling, as our souls will mingle in our final bloody   
battle. Only this time, I believe, it will be your ashes I sprinkle on the Prince's doorstep   
underneath the Wyrt moon.  
I can just imagine adrenaline rushing through your sweet nectar.  
Love, your Reed  
  
Tzevi could taste the familiar acidic taste against the back of his tongue as he reread the   
note, even though his stomach was empty of any fluids, the phantom taste returned. He   
crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground with disgust, stomping down on it with the heel   
of his boot, as if Reed were somehow encased in the paper.  
  
"So it seems my rival has returned after all." Tzevi said with contempt "Well...no use in   
delaying the inevitable. We will end this useless feud once and for all, after I squeeze a few   
answers from his monstrous mouth."   
  
Inwardly, Tzevi trembled, unsure if he would be able to do it. He hated Reed, hated him   
with a passion no mortal would understand, and yet...he still retained feelings for him that could   
not be explained in words. He didn't necessary hate Reed as much as what he had become, a   
heartless, maniacal Tzimisce with a vendetta against everyone, human and kindred alike.  
-+-  
"Good night out. Calm weather. No bad smell." Vint said in his low rumbling voice like   
his vocal chords were clogged with rocks. He looked at his master expectantly as Tzevi   
emerged from the secret exit of the basement, wondering if Tzevi had brought him any treats,   
packages of blood maybe. Tzevi looked up at his gargoyle and actually smiled.  
  
"Yes Vint, it is a good night out tonight, isn't it? Have you seen anyone suspicious   
lurking about the house?"  
  
Vint shook his head ferociously, and Tzevi was amazed that Vint had yet to stab himself   
when he shook his head like that, with one of the long horns that protruded from his jaw. "If   
there was, Vint would have made the secret signal." Vint told him, digging his talons into the   
granite post he was perched upon.  
  
"Very good, thank you Vint." Tzevi nodded "I must leave for a little while, please be   
extra vigilant and make sure no one goes in or out of this house, especially the basement."  
  
Vint nodded slowly, unsure of what vigilant meant, but knowing he would look extra   
carefully for anyone who would be sneaking around. Obviously his master was expecting   
somebody to show up, and that made Vint feel uneasy.  
"Should anyone come along." Tzevi continued, "Stake them, and let me deal with the consequences if that should be an elder or the Prince."  
  
He turned abruptly, his cape flowing behind him in a sudden gust of wind, and began   
walking down the path that would lead to the main road.  
  
It was blisteringly hot and humid that August, yet Tzevi wore the cape in hopes that if   
Reed saw him he could easily identify him. The birthday present that had come from Reed so   
long ago was nothing but a smothering piece of cloth that made him uncomfortably warm. Tzevi   
remembered how mortified he had felt when he had been walking home from the local market   
that October, and Reed ran up and wrapped an arm around his waist and handed him the   
present, wrapped in purple tissue. He had looked around warily to see if anyone could see   
Reed kissing his neck as he unwrapped the gift. Even now, the cloak was an embarrassment, a   
memento of that afternoon when Reed had been daring enough to show him affection in public.   
Even though nobody these days would have been old enough to see that day, he was afraid   
someone would recall it and begin to laugh at him. Even in the late winter months that so deeply   
contrasted from August he would not wear the cape. Afraid of all the memories it held.   
  
The streets of downtown St. Louis were abuzz with drunks and partiers. The air actually   
vibrated with their alcoholic passion and heedless energy. People who had come to celebrate   
their last day of work for the week, or just do what they did every other night.  
  
As Tzevi was walking by briskly, he saw a pair of men leaned against a dirty building,   
groping each other. One was clad all in leather and looked like a knock off of the village people,   
a black hankie dangling out of his pocket. The one was barely dressed at all, Tzevi realized,   
amazed that the cops hadn't arrested somebody out in a black g-string and some bondage   
materials. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, where had the youth population gone these days?   
Down the hole to hell, of course. Because sex as a sexual, romantic thing between two loving   
people seemed lost upon these kids, gay, straight, or bisexual. Had they really lost all other   
forms of entertainment when they guiltlessly chimed that sex was "fun" and "the best way to   
party"? What had happened to the days where sports, art, movies, and other various activities   
were done for recreation? Not sex, there was no salvaging it now. It had been uselessly   
exploited, videotaped, ripped open, discarded, and used as a threat.  
  
Tzevi spat blood on the ground as he passed the two; the kine were becoming just as   
repulsive as the Kindred he had grown to distaste, though for different reasons. Kindred were   
heartless conniving monsters, you would do better to turn your back on an insane mortal serial   
killer then one of those beings. And kine had tainted everything sacred and blackened it so that   
it was nothing but sludge running down the gutters. Tzevi realized he would prefer to be neither   
kindred nor kine, but if he wasn't that...what would he be? A Werewolf? He laughed at the   
idea of being a moronic oversized puppy. Ghosts were sad relics of the past, stuck forever in a   
world that has long since disappeared. Faeries were annoying, and Tzevi wasn't sure he wanted   
to be any kind of feral animal, not wanting to give up a thinking, active mind to one that ran   
purely on instinct.  
  
A Triple-X store with a giant neon sign caught Tzevi's attention, though not for the   
reason one would first assume. It was a trashy place, one that Tzevi would never enter unless   
pressed, but he thought he recognized somebody going through the racks of vulgar videos. As   
he neared, he confirmed what he had thought, it was Evan.  
  
The tough talking Brujah was browsing the videos, trying to look nonchalant as he eyed   
any customer that entered with a blood-filled lust. Even though he was doing something as vile   
as cruising for vessels at a trashy store, Tzevi was surprised Evan didn't have his little 'toy'   
clinging to his hips. The slightly inexperienced Orion, grandchilde to the Prince, had been seen   
hanging around Evan more and more in the recent months. There had even been rumors that   
they had moved in together.  
  
The bells attached to the door jingled as Tzevi eased it open, a rush of air conditioning   
blasting him in the face and making him shiver in spite of himself. The potbellied, balding man   
behind the counter looked up briefly from his magazine to see Tzevi, but it quickly returned   
back down to 'his delight'. It didn't matter that Tzevi looked paler then a ghost, or more out of   
place then a vagabond amongst an R.S.V.P. dinner, because the man had come across some of   
the weirdest people in existence since he had opened up. Hell, he was one of those weirdest   
people in existence.   
  
"Need something, warlock?" Evan asked, his dark blue eyes focusing in on Tzevi   
behind mirror shade sunglasses.  
"I'm looking for someone." Tzevi whispered, picking up a title and pretending to study it   
as he talked to Evan.  
"No need to whisper, that's the only thing that gets 'em suspicious." Evan said loudly,   
and even though the man didn't look up, Tzevi cringed.  
"Shh...could you tone it down a bit?"  
"Sure." Evan shrugged "So who would it be that you are looking for?"  
"It's none of your business." Tzevi told him.  
Evan chuckled "So I was wrong then? You came into this garbage can because you   
genuinely wanted some good five star entertainment? Not because you needed my help?"  
Tzevi frowned at being mocked, but said nothing to it "Perhaps I do, but only if you can   
help me."  
Evan nodded slightly, grinning, "Mmm...yeah I can help you."  
  
Tzevi raised his eyebrows, legitimately surprised. The last and only time Tzevi had   
admitted to needing Evan's expertise, Evan had played a mind game with him until Tzevi nearly   
broke down. This time he had admitted he knew about something with little or no struggle.   
  
"What is the catch, Evan?" Tzevi asked cautiously, not quite sure he wanted to hear it.   
  
The door jingled once more, but neither of them looked up as Evan debated this question.   
  
Evan felt arms circling around his waist, and he was about to elbow whoever it was in   
the mouth when he looked down to see the familiar maroon cuffs of Orion's favorite shirt. Evan   
looked over his shoulder to have Orion plant a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling happily.  
  
This had caught the owner's attention, and he watched the two with disgust for a short   
period of time. When he finally got the balls up to say something that would resemble 'get out of   
my store you fucking queers, we don't have what you want here', Evan took off his sunglasses   
and shot him down with a cold glare, while Orion ran his fingers through Evan's spiked blonde   
hair.  
  
Tzevi regarded the two with jealousy. The obviously smaller, frailer Orion with his baby   
face and innocent green eyes. The permanently pissed off but discreetly happy face of Evan's   
with thin lips, narrowed blue eyes and a sharp nose. They reminded Tzevi of him and Reed, of   
the happiness he had once had as a human but knew it was unobtainable as a vampire. Not   
many kindred were able to feel so secure around each other that they could actually say they   
were "in love". And for a Brujah and a Ventrue who had not known each other as humans, it   
was a remarkable task.  
  
"I knew I'd find you." Orion laid his head on Evan's shoulder, glancing at Tzevi but not   
really wondering or caring if he had interrupted anything.   
  
Evan sighed, but made no moves to remove Orion from around him. Instead he looked   
over at Tzevi to make sure he wasn't smirking or inwardly criticizing him. Indeed he wasn't and   
Evan wasn't sure, but he thought he saw traces of sadness in his eyes, as if the scene had taken   
him back to a place unreachable anywhere but in his brain. Evan actually felt sorry for the older   
vampire, something that happened sparingly, as most elders were vile with their obnoxious   
superiority complexes and monstrosity. Evan decided that Tzevi was worthy to receive free   
information, just this once.  
  
"You're looking for Reed, right?" Evan asked, breaking Tzevi out of his trance. Tzevi   
nodded slightly, still dazed, and Evan grinned.  
  
"Reed is hanging out by the arch, at least that's what a few little birdies tweeted to me."   
Evan wrapped an arm around Orion's slim waist and watched as the storekeeper was about   
to gag. Orion seemed to read Evan's mind and realized what game he was playing, because he   
huddled closer to him.  
"Do I owe you anything?" Tzevi asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Now, this is a rare occasion, and don't expect me to do this every time but....no, this   
is a freebie. Maybe I'm just in a good mood, but don't get used to it."  
  
Tzevi nodded, elated with the knowledge of Reed's whereabouts. He began to walk   
out, when the man behind the counter's voice seemed to yank him back inside.  
  
"Hey, you better buy something. I didn't open this place for loitering. Faggots." The   
man added the last word under his breath, his voice as disgusting as one would imagine. A cross   
between a frog and a fat woman with laryngitis. Tzevi felt his hands tightening into fists, Evan   
and Orion looking up to see if Tzevi would do what they wanted to. But instead of fighting,   
which Tzevi didn't have the time for; he went over, grabbed on of the videos and slammed it   
down on the counter.  
  
"That'll be 27.50." The man told him, holding out his pudgy, grimy little hand.   
Impatiently Tzevi reached in his pocket and produced the right amount of change, then grabbed   
the video, something called Milky Way, and walked out.   
Behind him, as he closed the door and walked down the street at a pace faster then the   
one before, he heard Evan erupt.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DIDJA MEAN BY THAT, FATASS?" Evan growled, hopping   
up on the counter, chains from his pants jingling as he pulled out a switchblade. He heard Orion   
laughing insanely as Evan threatened the man with it, who had pissed his cotton drawstring   
pants.   
  
There was no telling how long Reed would be at the arch, or if he was still there at all.   
Evan could have received that information hours, maybe even days ago, and if Reed was   
looking for him there was no guarantee he'd leave it up to Tzevi to find him. Now, however,   
Tzevi had a purpose. And that purpose was to kill Reed before the sun rose. Maybe then he   
could move on with his unlife, maybe.  
  
It was often only at the discretion of the Prince that once could inflict the Final Death   
upon someone, but seeing as Tzevi was a member of the Primogen, and the vampire in question   
was a Sabbat member, he was sure his punishment would not be too harsh, if there was one at   
all. He simply couldn't waste time trying to get the Prince's approval, time was of the essence.  
  
As he walked briskly down the sidewalk, various late night stores zooming by in a blur   
of neon, Tzevi encountered the back of an atrociously large man. He towered over the postal   
box he was leaning on to support his drunken body, maybe even seven feet tall. Tzevi tried to   
see if he could squeeze past him, but he was taking up most of the sidewalk and cars were flying   
past them, dangerously close, too close to venture out into the street without risking becoming   
road kill. Impatiently, Tzevi pushed past the man and kept on going, forgetting about him as   
quickly as he had debated his existence. As he walked by, however, the man straightened   
himself and grabbed Tzevi's cape and whirled him around.  
  
Tzevi let out a surprised yell as the barbarian grabbed him. He wore a simple white t-  
shirt that showed off his bulging muscles, and he had an ugly face that had gone unshaven for a   
couple of days, he looked like a mutt. His golden eyes glowered at Tzevi behind tiny wire-  
rimmed spectacles that were dwarfed by the largeness of his face, out of place of the rest of the   
image.  
  
"Whaddya think yer doing, Mr. Medieval man?" The man asked angrily, his voice   
slightly slurred with alcohol "I oughta jam yer nose back into your puny brain, punk. Teach you   
a little respect." He grabbed Tzevi's neck with one hand and lifted him off the ground, leaning in   
so his breath heated Tzevi's ear he whispered "Er perhaps I'll just slit your wrists with my claws   
and drain you of all that stolen blood."  
  
Tzevi trembled slightly as the man's hand tightened on his neck. The air was tense with   
hostility, and Tzevi looked around eagerly to see if anyone was watching or calling for help, but   
the street was suddenly deserted, and he felt helpless.  
  
Great, killed by a mutt while searching for my maniacal ex-boyfriend, Tzevi   
thought spitefully, how perfect.  
  
The thought jarred Tzevi out of his passivity; he realized he couldn't die just yet. He   
began clawing at the man's hands desperately, and began kicking, hoping his boot would catch   
on the werewolf's underside and hit his weak spot. The werewolf simply laughed at Tzevi's   
pathetic display of attempted escape "On behalf of my Shadow Lord brethren, all who hate you   
just as much as I do, I shall take your stolen life."  
  
"I wouldn't suggest you do that." A cold voice came from behind Tzevi, but he couldn't   
turn his head to see who it was. It sounded familiar though and made Tzevi's unbeating heart   
flutter briefly. The werewolf growled and dropped Tzevi, though one huge foot came down on   
Tzevi's leg to keep him pinned where he was.  
  
"Who do you think you-?" His voice was cut off when the newcomers fist shot out and   
slammed into his face. The werewolf stumbled back, surprised, and cupped his hands under his   
nose to catch the cascading blood.   
  
Tzevi looked up, his leg sour from where the Shadow Lord had stomped on it; to see   
the person he had been looking for all night. He was about 6', with short silvery spiked hair and   
bright blue eyes. His face was impassive, cool, with a small chin and sharp nose, but a glare to   
his eyes that could stare anyone down. He was dressed in black turtleneck and black slacks,   
which just barely concealed an athletic body, a silver star amulet hanging from around his neck.   
  
Reed grinned a toothy grin, seeming so small in comparison to the werewolf, but his   
confidence, mistaken for arrogance, set him over the edge, he had a power that far surpassed   
the mutt's, and he knew that the mutt knew it too. Fangs slid out from beneath his upper lip, and   
Tzevi glanced around nervously to see if anyone was around while the wolf gritted his teeth   
together angrily, to prideful to tuck his tail and run.  
  
"You little prick." The werewolf growled, but Reed held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"You messed with the wrong warlock, you see?" Reed asked, "This one happens to be   
a friend of mine. I do believe you were going to kill him, were you not?"  
  
"YEAH I was gonna kill him, and I'll KILL YOU TOO You snot nosed brat."  
  
"Shame shame," Reed shook his head "I suppose that won't do, now will it? I think  
it's time to show you my greatest pleasure, which would be sculpting."  
  
The werewolf was too confused to know he should be running now, and so Reed   
grabbed him by his tree trunk thick neck, his eyes lighting up with sadistic glee as he grabbed a   
handful of flesh and ripped it out, no blood being spilled as he molded it as he pleased. The   
werewolf screamed as his jaw was stretched outwards to give him the appearance of a broad   
faced turtle, then his body went slack from shock. Reed did not stop, however, since it was   
much easier to mold when they were not struggling. He ripped out bones and shaped them into   
spikes up and down his arms. Tzevi watched as Reed turned the werewolf into a horrid looking   
monster, who would from then on be socially unaccepted, if he lived.  
  
When he was finally done, the Tzimisce hopped off and smiled coldly at Tzevi.  
  
"Shall we go?"   
  
-End of Chapter 1-  



	2. Death

Chapter Two of 'The pounding of an unbeating heart'  
  
"Lord my body has been a good friend. But I won't need it, when I reach the end."--Cat Stevens  
  
  
The streets were deserted as Reed grabbed Tzevi's arm and helped him to his feet,   
albeit somewhat violently. Tzevi was upset with the obvious breach of the masquerade; if   
anyone had been hiding in the alleys they would have seen fangs, blood, and Reed's terrible   
discipline. Reed led Tzevi two blocks through a more crowded street and down to an empty   
alleyway behind a decrepit apartment building.  
  
"Reed." Tzevi hissed when Reed pushed him against the brick wall and put his arms out   
on either side of Tzevi's head "What are you doing here? Why didn't you die? And why did   
you do that to that werewolf?"  
  
Reed laughed and shook his head, as if they were engaging in casual conversation   
"Please ask questions one at a time from now on, I can't answer them all at once. But...I'm   
here because I need your help, I didn't die because you didn't kill me, and that werewolf was   
going to kill you had I not been there." He took one hand away and ran it through his silvery   
hair, grinning at Tzevi. In a past life, Reed's grin would have made Tzevi weak in the knees,   
when he still retained feelings for him.  
  
The night was damp, the alleyway impossibly dirty, as Reed drew closer to him as if he   
meant to kiss him. Tzevi looked around, feeling cornered "You need my help?" he asked,   
bewildered, wanting to break away but Reed's presence keeping him glued to his spot on the   
wall. He thought he saw shadows chasing each other through the alleyway, and he quivered   
slightly, but when he blinked they were gone. "How could I possibly help you Reed?"  
  
Now it was Reed's turn to be paranoid as he glanced around to be sure no prying ears   
were listening to their conversation, then he pulled up the sleeve over his left wrist and Tzevi saw   
the glyph of the Wyrm stamped in black on the tender flesh people used for shredding and   
shedding their despairs.  
  
"I've been tainted." Reed said through gritted teeth "And I've been attracted the   
attention of every mutt from here to Denver."  
  
"If you needed my help, Reed." Tzevi spoke in a slightly condescending voice "Then   
why did you send me a death threat? Why not just ask?"  
  
Reed was silent for a moment, and Tzevi shifted uncomfortably in his spot, unnerved by   
Reed's closeness. Whether or not Tzevi could bring himself to try and kill him once more, he   
couldn't stand the thought of coming in bodily contact with the monster.  
  
"Because otherwise you would have ignored me, if I told you I needed my help, you   
would have laughed and ignored me, or thought it was a setup. This way, with your feathers   
ruffled, you'd venture out of your little den to see if you would find me, then I could convince   
you that you should help me, face to face." He stared in Tzevi's eyes, nearly hypnotizing him   
"Because no matter how much you hate to admit it, we once had feelings for each other."  
  
"That was when we were humans, Reed, lovers...not immortal enemies." Tzevi looked   
away, feeling his eyes sting as if Reed had drilled holes through them.  
  
"We were pawns, Tzevi." Reed interjected "Our hate is not our own, but our sires. And   
you know that!" he told him, his voice rising above normal volume letting in a hint of desperation   
that he was not used to showing.   
  
"While that may have held true in the past, when we were young, it is no longer   
legitimate. We are enemies because we have driven ourselves to be enemies. Our sires have   
died, we are no longer ordered around by them, yet we still hate each other's guts. I did things   
that I am not proud of, as I'm sure you have too. Still...these are deep wounds, Reed, ones that   
may never be healed." Tzevi shook his head "We may have been pawns, and perhaps we still   
are, but there is one thing for sure that we are not and will never be, which is lovers, or even   
friends. My hatred for the Sabbat and my hatred towards Tzimisces have been taken out on   
you, my hatred for Kindred and my hatred for our spoiled love is taken out on you, because   
you are the only outlet of my anger that I can grasp. As I cannot demolish the Sabbat or your   
clan, I cannot wipe out every kindred including myself and I cannot erase the memories that I   
had with you, so fresh in my brain, but there is one thing I can get rid of, you. So what makes   
you think I'd want to help you?"  
  
"What happened to you, Tzevi?" Reed asked, a hint of sadness "This is not the man I   
remember..."  
  
"What happened to me, Reed, what happened to me?" Tzevi was on the verge of being   
enraged "I died, that's what happened, I died and was reborn as a monster, I am not the man   
you remember because I am not a man at all, simply a damned creature that lives from day to   
day with no sense of purpose." Tzevi looked up at him, no longer intimidated "You are not the   
same either, if you remember correctly. You're as much a monster as I am; you do the same   
things every night. You do not even look the same, while you retain the same features you had   
as a mortal, they seem to have been perfected a great deal, worked on, so that you can hide   
behind that mask of perfection and shed your tears of blood, which is all you can cry now."  
  
The last part escaped Tzevi's lips in an almost mocking manner, his lips forming a slight   
sneer that disappeared when Reed looked away, obviously upset. Tzevi had hit a raw nerve   
within Reed's fragile psyche, and Tzevi knew that, knew that that he had hit him with the only   
thing that could possibly make the vampire cry.  
  
"Stop it, Tzevi..." Reed said quietly, hoarsely. Tzevi looked up to see bright red stains   
upon his cheeks, leaking from his closed eyes, flooding past his long black eyelashes.   
  
Tzevi faltered, Reed's tears jarring Tzevi off of his soapbox. "Reed...?" he asked   
hesitantly, after a moment "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm FINE!" Reed erupted, his eyes snapping open and glaring at him through steely   
blue eyes "I am perfectly fine, Tzevi, as I always have been. What a fool I was, to think that you   
would want to help me? Of course not, you believe so firmly that you do not feel that you have   
actually twisted around your confusion and fear to create that monster you hate. And since you   
believe that you are one, you think that all other vampires are abominations as well, who have   
not the capacity to love and feel."  
  
Reed wiped a tear away from his eye, continuing "But let me just inform you on   
something that has escaped your notice, Tzevi. Every single one of those vampires out there, no   
matter how old or young, feel. Feeling is a part of humanity, and since we were all once humans,   
we cannot shed ourselves fully of that one unifying artifact. Those that have believed that   
nonsense probably only accepted it do to stereotypes and consistent drilling from their sires.   
Vampires feel, we are just too afraid to show it. Afraid of our weakness when we are supposed   
to be without, afraid of being laughed at and mocked by other vampires for not conceding to   
their emotions and hiding behind a facade of unfeeling and evil.   
  
"But the pressing question is, why do we let ourselves go like that? Easy. Because we   
are weak. We laugh and condescend humans because we believe ourselves to be the superior   
race, but in actuality we are the weaker vessels. Because we are so adamantly afraid of   
ourselves that we lock it away deep within. What else could possibly explain this absence of   
feeling? This hatred of love? Nothing. Because it exists, Tzevi! Within every Brujah, Nosferatu,   
Lasombra, Malkavain, Gargoyle and even Baali it dwells, starved, forgotten and half-dead, but   
it lingers. You cannot rid yourself entirely of that humanity; it is as much a part of you as that bag   
of flesh you carry around.  
  
"So? Do you laugh at me for breaking down in front of you? Mock me for giving   
leeway to these begrudged feelings? Do you regard me as a weakling because I still feel? Or do   
you maintain that monsters, children of Caine, feel nothing. Because if you do, you are simply   
lying to yourself. If you listened to what I said then you know I'm right."  
  
"Reed..." Tzevi opened his mouth to speak, but since the first time he had died he was   
speechless, without words of wisdom, superiority, or skepticism to give out. He watched Reed   
trembling slightly, so vulnerable, and wanted to wrap his arms around him. An act that was all   
too familiar yet alien just the same. But he was afraid to move, to lift a finger, afraid to admit   
what Reed had just mustered the courage to do, that he still had feelings too. I really am weak;   
Tzevi noted with disgust, what do I have to fear? Reed? Certainly not...and there is no one   
else around.  
  
Reed was torn up inside from what he had just admitted, just revealed to someone who   
used to be his lover but might as well now have been one of the Sabbat leaders he despised so   
much. The only thing that had kept him going was the hope that he and Tzevi would reunite;   
somehow, the only thing that had kept them from ripping out his heart was his feeling of power   
and invulnerability. Now he had neither, and there was no way that he could survive now.   
Reed reached down and produced a thin 7-inch blade from the inside of his combat   
boot, taped in there, should he find himself in a situation where he couldn't use his powers.   
Tzevi flinched, and his hands flew up to his own heart protectively, as for a brief second Tzevi   
believed Reed was going to stab him. But Reed couldn't have hurt Tzevi, even if he wanted to   
because of all the things he had said, instead he tilted his head back and held the blade up to his   
own throat.  
  
"To hell with this life and all it's damned..." Reed whispered quietly, and the delicate   
skin of his neck had just begun to sever when Tzevi lunged at him, wrestling with him for   
possession of the knife. They struggled for a moment, but finally Tzevi triumphantly pried the   
blade from Reed's hand and threw it as far as he could. Wrapping his arms around Reed he   
nearly wailed, his eyes stinging with the sensation of tears.   
  
Reed sat up and let himself be comforted by Tzevi's shaking body. He let his mind   
block out everything, the cold, the stinging in his neck, the unbeating heart in his chest, and the   
dangers that loamed nearby. Just slipped into the near mist where nothing existed except him   
and Tzevi. Only in his world they were still alive. Still just two happy callow kids who knew not   
the impending troubles that awaited them.   
  
Tzevi huddled Reed close to him, his fingers tracing the crimson line that had already   
begun automatically heal itself. It wasn't serious, though when Tzevi had leapt for the knife he   
had been afraid it was a fatal cut. It was tiny, and Tzevi kissed it softly, the blood staining his   
lips, knowing his eyes must have made it seem bigger then it actually was.   
  
Turning his head, Reed looked up at Tzevi, slightly confused as Tzevi smiled down at   
him affectionately. He was not prepared for the words that followed, had not expected them   
even if he had expected Tzevi's help.  
  
"I still love you Reed..." Tzevi whispered, running his fingers through Reed's silvery hair   
"Nothing will ever change that."  
  
"I still love you too." Reed smiled, and let Tzevi kiss him on the lips. It was not the same   
as when they had been alive, their lips were no longer warm and their breath no longer minged,   
and Reed felt the tips of Tzevi's fangs with his tongue, though he knew he needn't worry about   
them. Still, the familiar sense of completion, of doing something that was meant for you, made   
Reed happy.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Tzevi asked as he broke the kiss, looking at Reed as if he   
expected him to have the answer.   
  
Reed chuckled a little and shook his head. "Tzevi...I had no idea this was going to   
happen, what makes you think I'd have a plan?"  
Tzevi shrugged and asked tentatively "Maybe we could run away together. See the   
world without worrying about the Sabbat or the Camarilla."  
  
"What part of the world isn't inhabited with vampires? Beings that would hunt us down   
and kill us, or superstitious villagers that would stake us before we had a chance to defend   
ourselves." Reed wanted so badly to be able to satisfy that bit of hope that was evident in   
Tzevi's voice, but he had to think realistically. Living in a fantasy world had screwed them over   
this far, if they could jerk themselves back to reality maybe they could salvage something of   
themselves and be able to live together somewhat happily.  
  
"Perhaps I could convince the Prince that you are different from other Tzimisce's...and   
that you should be granted protection from other Camarilla members." Tzevi stroked Reed's   
cheek with his finger softly, trying to scrounge up some possible way that they could be together   
safely.  
  
Reed sighed and hugged Tzevi tighter, shaking his head sadly "No, Tzevi. Even if the   
Prince did lose his mind and grant me protection, I'd still be hunted and hated. Besides...my   
views do not coincide with the Camarillas. This has nothing to do with my sire or my clan...but   
as a person with individual views. To me, the Camarilla's attempt to preserve the Masquerade   
is just wasted time, time that could be used for more resourceful things. They are all just pawns   
for the antediluvians, and when the tides of Jyhad wash over them they'll find themselves without   
a life preserver in the salt-water abyss. Whether or not you believe this it is what I believe, and I   
would not belong in the sect, even if they wanted me to join."  
  
The skittering of pebbles caught Tzevi's attention. He looked around in the darkness,   
but saw nothing, though a small hum rose slowly to the quiet evil snickering from the depths of   
the shadows. They seemed to melt out of those shadows, nightmares created from terror, evil,   
and dark. Creatures that could not have been imagined in even the most disturbed child's mind,   
flesh dripping off their bodies like melted candle wax, beaten, bedraggled once-human monsters   
of all shapes and sizes. Some of them had beady red eyes that could pierce through your cloth   
and skin and see exactly what made you shake; others had no eyes at all. There were a few   
were the skin sagged from their eye sockets so they looked hopelessly sad, lost in their own   
despair in a violent way. One thing united them in all their horror, the desire to kill and feed. It   
hung in the air thick like a wet fog that filled your brain and sucked the oxygen from your lungs.  
  
"Formoris?" Tzevi exclaimed, surprised, though not all at once frightened. Fear does not   
come easily to one a hundred years dead. He looked down at Reed, who's own eyes shined   
with fear, but Tzevi detected something more held in those deep unending pools of blue.   
Knowledge.  
  
"You knew..." Tzevi said quietly, regarding his love sadly. The disappointment in   
Tzevi's voice was all too evident, and Reed turned his head away, ashamed.  
  
"Yes..." Reed muttered, "I knew. I am so sorry."  
  
Tzevi broke away from his embrace with Reed and shook his head, unbelieving.  
  
"They're here for me, aren't they?"  
"Tzevi..." Reed started, but Tzevi cut him off.  
"Tell me you selfish bastard! This is no time to sugarcoat anything or try to make   
yourself out the good guy. Tell me! They're here for me, aren't they? Aren't they!?"  
  
"Yes, they are." Reed whispered "But it's not what I wanted! I swear! Honestly. The   
Wyrm...they're here because of the unspoken promise of shed blood. Please believe me, I had   
no idea I'd feel like this for you again. But...you got here and surprised me." He tried to reach   
out to touch Tzevi's shoulder, but Tzevi stepped away. "Tzevi!" Reed protested, "I love you! I   
don't want this to happen! Please believe me!"  
  
"How do you expect me to believe you?" Tzevi choked back crimson tears "You   
could have told me..."  
  
"I forgot..." Reed reached out again this time, but Tzevi did not shrink away as Reed   
placed his arms around Tzevi's hips. He wanted so badly to go back into that peaceful mist, but   
there was no ignoring the Formoris around that were licking their deformed lips hungrily.  
  
"Is there any way out?" Tzevi asked, looking up at Reed. Reed remembered at once   
the small timid Tzevi that he had used to know, the one that ran to him for safety even when they   
were little children. Over the years his outer shell had hardened and he made it blatantly obvious   
that he did not need Reed to be his savior. And yet here he was, possibly fifty years older then   
he should have been, a little child lost within a ebony sea of nightmares, grasping desperately for   
help.   
  
"...They won't leave until they've fed." Reed said regretfully, mentally counting nearly   
twenty blood-lusting wyrmlings.  
  
Out of the undifferentiating cluster of melted wax, one of the taller ones stepped up. It   
must have been the alpha of the pack, an air of dignity wafted from the decrepit form. It grinned,   
sharp incisors poking every which way, insuring a very jagged gash wherever he chose to bite   
into. Pus seemed to ooze from every pore on its repulsive face, deflated eyeballs sunk way   
back in its skull and skin the color of a seasick turtle. It flexed its horrid claws, caked with dirt   
and blood, then without warning it lunged at Tzevi.  
  
Tzevi let out a cry of surprise and held up his hands in defense, feeling his impending   
death and knowing there wasn't enough time to cast a spell to avert it.  
  
-The grim reaper is misinterpreted as the spirit that takes your soul away, a   
skeleton draped in cloth with a sickle, but I believe the Grim Reaper is whatever steals   
your heart beat, whatever causes you to die. That could be a homicidal maniac, yourself,   
a disease, or whatever...I don't know, but I think if I could choose I would be my own   
grim reaper.-   
  
Tzevi once recalled Reed saying when Tzevi had confronted him about his scars. But   
what about me? His brain screamed, who would be your grim reaper? The monster that   
first killed you and brought you back? Or the monster that's about to tear you to shreds?   
It doesn't matter, a sour voice in the back of his head spoke up, and Tzevi thought it   
sounded remarkably like his sire's, you're about to be a heap of bones in a matter of   
seconds. Who gives a fuck what did it to you?   
  
He waited, waited for the terrible pain and the poison seeping through his precious   
blood. Waited to hear the sick wet shred he imagined his skin would sound like as it tore off the   
bone. Finally after moments of unrest, Tzevi dared to open his eyes. What he saw partially   
startled him, partially scared him, but also made him feel exhilarated. Reed was fending off every   
single Formor attack as they lunged one at a time, as if in some RPG turn battle. Reed was   
holding his own quite well, but he couldn't last forever, and Tzevi knew that.   
  
"TZEVI! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Reed half screeched, half ordered, "I'll go!   
Before they wise up and attack you too!"  
  
Tzevi hesitated momentarily. He didn't want to be a wimp and run if there was the off   
chance that Reed might need his help, but still his fighting skills were only mediocre, and he   
might end up doing more harm then good.   
  
Looking around to see if there was any adequate escape route, Tzevi noticed the   
entrance to the alleyway was blocked of by Formoris, and god knew what was in the dark   
corners of the nether end. He did note a garbage bin and a low hanging shingled roof, if he   
could only jump high enough to reach it. Feeling ridiculous, like he was some part of a bad   
James Bond film, Tzevi hopped atop the garbage can. After a few failed tries, where faulty   
shingles slid off and broke apart on his head, Tzevi managed to get atop the roof, although   
somewhat clumsily. The first drops of rain wet Tzevi's hair as he turned and positioned himself   
on the slanted roof, watching the fight below.  
  
A nervous feeling was constantly biting at the inside of Tzevi's stomach as he watched   
Reed dart and dodge the Formori's clumsy attacks. They were like crumpling zombies; so   
fragile they would break if they swung to hard. Looks were deceiving, however, and even   
though Reed stopped momentarily to wave at Tzevi, Tzevi knew he was having a hard time   
staying on his feet. When Reed smiled up at Tzevi, a silent reassurance that he was fine, Tzevi   
smiled back, albeit a bit shakily.   
  
Tzevi had just settled into the rhythm of the rain drizzling down on him in short sharp   
needles, and of Reed dancing with the Formoris, and the full moon shining high overhead,   
blocked by wisps of clouds. Then a piercing scream sliced through the night air and tunneled its   
way into Tzevi's brain, ricocheting off of his skull and echoing over and over and over. That had   
not been a Formori's scream; the cry of pain had been distinctly human. Tzevi watched with   
despair through the wet cloth of night, to see the Formoris look at each other oddly and   
scamper off. The wetness and the noise had startled them, and they had run off to leave only a   
few bloody footprints and a crumpled form behind.  
  
Warning signals went off in Tzevi's head, and as quickly as he could he slid off the roof.   
He slipped halfway down the shingles, lost his balance and plummeted over the edge, landing   
painfully on his head. His head fogged for a moment before it was able to clear itself, and then   
Tzevi shakily got up to go see Reed, or what the Formoris had left of him.   
  
Scraping off bits of gravel that had been imbedded in his cheek, Tzevi noticed one of   
the smaller Formoris had stayed behind. Too young to be paranoid, it was hovering over Reed   
until Tzevi kicked at it and it squealed and ran off. Blood bogged down the souls of Tzevi's   
boots as he stood there, mesmerized by the sight of his lover lying there awkwardly in a dark   
pool of scarlet. It was not even his blood that surrounded him, but the blood of those he killed   
to survive, to live. It petrified Tzevi to think that blood just like that ran through his veins, blood   
that when spilled, had an odd out of place quality, like it didn't belong.   
  
Reed's clothes were shredded, soaked with blood, every inch of his body but his face   
covered with scratch and bite marks that blistered with acid. Tzevi knew Reed must have tried   
to save his face above anything else, and despite the depressing situation, Tzevi chuckled slightly   
as he knelt by Reed and gingerly helped Reed's head into Tzevi's lap.  
"You always were so vain." Tzevi said softly as he stroked the blood from Reed's face.   
  
"Mmm..." Reed tried to speak, his voice hoarse and scratchy, he had to turn his head   
to the side as blood spilled out of his mouth and his body went into convulsions. When the   
coughs had died down, Reed looked back up at Tzevi, his lips glistening with water and blood.   
"Just acknowledging what the rest of the world already knows." He said quietly, finishing off the   
joke they had often shared when it came to Reed's obsession with his looks.  
  
Tzevi gazed down at Reed lovingly, and saw a drop of red splatter against Reed's   
cheek. He was startled but then realized he was crying. "Oh Reed..." Tzevi whispered, "What   
am I going to do without you?"  
  
"Something decent.that's all I ask for. Don't waste your life or I'll come back to haunt   
you until you go insane."  
  
"I'd like that." Tzevi's lower lip was quivering as held Reed to him "and I'm already   
insane."  
  
"I know...but you'd disturb even the Malkavains if I had my way." Reed smiled up at   
him, eyes dulled with pain but still a beautiful sky blue.   
  
"I love you so much, Reed." Tzevi sobbed and buried his face in the shreds that was left   
of Reed's shirt "Please don't leave me."  
Reed's hand lifted slightly, hovered a few inches off the ground as if he wanted to touch   
Tzevi, to comfort him, but hadn't the energy to move it any more. Tzevi gingerly grasped Reed's   
hand in his own and brought it to his cheek, brushing his fingertips gently over his own flesh. The   
touch soothed Tzevi some, though not to the degree that Tzevi could stop shaking.   
  
"We can save you..." Tzevi said meekly "I know there's a way. I can save you, you   
can have my blood and then...and then..." his body was shaking again as he cried, new blood   
being added to the pool around them, only this blood was salted over with the taste of tears.   
Reed shook his head, a crooked smile gracing his beautiful face as he looked up at   
Tzevi. "No, Tzevi. This is how it should be. I've lived a long unlife, despising every moment of it   
except the moments when I could see your handsome face, masked in anger but still attractive.   
Now I get to explore somewhere different, somewhere knew. Whether that place will be the   
pits of hell or the clouds of heaven I'm not sure...but it'll be an adventure, won't it?" He sat up   
some to kiss Tzevi's earlobe, trying to comfort him. "I've done too many evil things in this   
world, not one that I'm proud of, but the least of which I'm worried about is being a childe of   
Caine's."  
  
"I'll miss you..." Tzevi croaked and Reed smoothed down his tangled raven black hair.  
  
"We'll only be separated for a little while. When it's your time, I'll come back to get   
you, alright?"  
  
"Promise?" Tzevi sniffled, feeling like a little child who was torn up because his dad was   
leaving on a weeklong business trip. Children, how refreshing their woes, how sad their   
innocence, which becomes corrupt before too long.  
  
"Promise." Reed nodded slowly, affirming it "I love you Tzevi, I always will. But I really   
have to go..."  
"No!" Tzevi cried out and hugged Reed tighter, as if it would somehow keep his soul in   
his body "I love you too much to let you go Reed, too much to say goodbye."  
  
"Then say aurevoir...or adios...or so long or something...because its too painful for me   
to stick around much longer..."  
  
Tzevi's body went ridge with protest, but a moment later he looked up at Reed's face,   
so angelic and at peace with what was happening. Of course they both knew what death was   
like, they had been through it once, but there was still something unnerving about its finality.   
  
"Arrivi Derchi." Tzevi told him, quietly "In hopes that I'll see you again..."  
"And you will, Tzevi, I promise."  
  
Then Tzevi watched as the last bits of life drained out of Reed's body, a tiny satisfied   
sigh escaping Reed's lips as his soul escaped to join the part of him that had died so long ago,   
and Tzevi was alone. Alone with his fears, alone with his thoughts, alone with the rain and blood   
and evil that still lurked in the corners.   
  
He got up, expecting to his feelings to be a deadly mixture of sadness spiked with anger,   
his lover had just died unnecessarily after all. However, looking up at the soft gray wisps of   
clouds that floated by the moon but not daring cross paths with it, Tzevi only smiled softly.  
  
-"Look at the stars, Reed!" Tzevi exclaimed excitedly when they reached the   
secluded cabin in the country that Reed had spoken of.  
"You can't see a skyline like that in the city, now can you?" Reed asked, wrapping   
a warm arm around Tzevi's small shoulders "Now aren't you glad I brought you?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Tzevi nodded and took Reed's hand. He led him over to a soft patch   
of grass behind the cabin, where there was a great view of the full moon, and settled   
down there with him.  
  
"Do you think life will always be like this forever?" Tzevi asked later on, looking   
up at Reed. Reed sighed and shrugged,  
"Nothing lasts forever...Tzevi, you have to realize that. But we can make it last as   
long as possible."-  
  
Rain dribbled down Tzevi's forehead as he stood there lost in his own world. The rain   
mixed with his tears and dripped into his slightly ajar lips, though the taste of bitter sweetness   
was ignored by Tzevi, who only licked it away out of habit.   
  
-"I hope we're never separated Reed."  
"You're such a foolish child at times, Tzevi, of course we'll have to be separated   
someday."  
"Why can't you ever just flow along with me into my imaginary world? Where   
nothing bad will ever happen and we'll be together...forever. Why must you pull me back   
down to reality?"  
"So you don't float away..."-  
  
Quietly, Tzevi turned and walked down the alleyway, hearing the wet squish of his   
boots against ground soaked with blood and water. Tzevi disappeared off into the night, alone   
with his memories.  
  
-End of Chapter 2-  



	3. Rebirth

The ending to "the pounding of an unbeating heart'  
  
"Thirteen miles on thirty-one. Are drying...All along the adopt-a-highway lay the empty cans of masquerade."--Verve Pipe  
  
"In retrospect, Tzevi...that was a very foolish maneuver, you could have easily have   
been exterminated by those creatures. You lucked out this time, but be more careful in the   
future." The Prince said, his hands clasped atop his oak wood desk, his head slightly forward, a   
maneuver that meant neither disapproval nor approval on Shyrde's part. He sighed and shook   
his head "What made you do it? I've never heard of you making such poor judgment."  
  
Tzevi looked down at his lap, before he had come over to the Prince's office he had   
showered and changed, still the tone in the Prince's voice made him feel lowly and uncouth,   
even dirty. "You may not believe this, sir." He finally said "But it was for love."  
  
"Love?" Shyrde's lips formed the word oddly, and he stared at Tzevi as if he had never   
heard of the concept.  
  
Tzevi nodded slightly, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, his elbows propping up   
his head, which were positioned on his knees. "You see, the man that is now a late member of   
the Sabbat and a Tzimisce was a former lover. In my mortal life we were two very happy   
lovers, spending almost every second of every day together, we really did truly love each other.   
Then, my late sire Coltan Glen, and his rival, a Tzimisce and Reed's sire, decided to test their   
abilities against each other by pitting two lovers against each other. I was embraced as part of a   
game, to be disposed of before you knew about me, however the two sires finally killed each   
other, but not before forever tainting mine and Reed's relationship. From that moment on, we   
were enemies, fighting for the honor of our despicable sires that never really cared about us or   
our welfare. It went on for a long time, until finally I got a chance to kill Reed and I did so, or so   
I thought. Possibly my conscience wouldn't allow me to kill the only thing I had ever truly cared   
about, because last night your childe, Julian, showed up and told me of Reed's return, and   
handed me a death threat from Reed himself. I decided to search for him and end this once and   
for all, dead set that I wouldn't do such a poor job of killing him this time, however, once we   
met up our feelings sparked to life, only to find Fomori's that had followed Reed had plans on   
killing me. Reed protected me and let me get away without a scratch, at the sacrifice of his own   
unlife. He has more than redeemed himself in my opinion, which gives me a whole new outlook   
on Kindred society and life as a whole."  
  
"Certainly an intriguing story, Tzevi, but I get the feeling you did not come here to   
gossip, you have something more to tell me, is that so?" Shyrde asked.  
  
"Yes." Tzevi told him "I must resign as a member of the Primogen."  
  
"Why?" Shyrde asked, almost on the verge of being enraged "You do not intend on   
joining the Sabbat to somehow get closer to your dead lover, do you? Because may I remind   
you that I would be the least of your worries if that was the case. The other Tremere and the   
Tzimisce would rip you to shreds."  
  
"My plan is not to join the Sabbat, your majesty you may trust me on that. However I   
have come to a realization that I have had only a very narrow stream of knowledge when it   
comes to this world that I inhabit. I have been a vampire for nearly a century, and the entire   
duration of my life has unfolded behind the walls of the St. Louis region. I do not know why I   
never had much of a wanderlust until this time, all I know is that the curiosity to see the world   
burns within me."  
  
Shyrde nodded sadly "If that is your wish, Tzevi. I cannot hold you against your will."  
  
"It is." Tzevi said getting to his feet, anxious to start his journey "I would like to thank   
you for your kind services. In my eyes there could be no greater prince for St. Louis than you,   
your company is welcoming. I pray you prosper, dear friend."  
  
Tzevi held out his hand, which Shyrde shook, and then Tzevi turned and walked out into   
the cold night air. He had liquidated all of his belongings, everything but his clothes and the silver   
amulet he had taken from Reed, around half a million dollars all together, more than enough to   
explore the world without worrying financially. Vint had been given to Julian, along with a card   
that thanked him for his friendship and his generosity, and all of his candles and books were   
now buried with his dear lover, Reed.  
  
The rain had ceased to fall, but its memory remained, pooled along the sides of the   
roads, illuminated in the streetlights. The entire city seemed much more vivid, the lights from   
apartments brighter, the crickets louder, and the cracks in the brick more apparent. It was as if   
Tzevi had been living the last hundred years in a blurry dream, and he was only now waking up   
and remembering what it was like to walk among the living and experience new delights and   
wonders. He walked down the sidewalk, a blood red car with "Last Child" turned up too loud   
driving by, sending up a sheet of dirty water that hit Tzevi in the face. Tzevi smiled, feeling the   
water slide down the back of his neck and be absorbed by his turtleneck. Everything was a new   
experience; everyone had a lesson to share.  
  
"Well..." Tzevi thought aloud "Where should I go first?"  
  
  
~End  



End file.
